Lapis Lazuli
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: Lapis Lazuli, the stone found in the daylight ring and other jewelry items, which many vampires used in order to give them access to the sun. When Klaus created his hybrid, Ziva, he had no idea that she would need one, but he jumped at the chance to get her one, sharing intimate moments with her along the way.


**Lapis Lazuli **

_Written By Sloan Asher_

_A Ziva David and Klaus Mikaelson One Shot Fan Fiction _

_**A/N: I wanted to see what it would be like to write Klaus given Ziva a daylight ring, this is the product of that.  
Ziva and Klaus are my OTP and in order protect my hybrids, if you are not in support of the ship, please do not read.  
If you do read, please review. I would like to know what you think! **_

_Lapis Lazuli _ Klaus Mikaelson knew as well as any vampire that the daylight rings contained a stone called Lapis Lazuli. It was what protected them from the sunlight and its effects. However, there was something that he indeed did not know. The hybrid sire had no clue that the very hybrid that he sired would need one. That is, until he went in search of her. After making the fanged wolf, he left her. He had other matters which had to be tended to, and he thought that she would be fine. However, Klaus was completely wrong to be under the impression that the hybrid could take care of herself. She was sun sensitive, and not feeding as she needed to. However, she was closer to _home _than he had expected. In fact, she was staying in a trashy motel in the French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana. Klaus found her room and knocked on the door, waiting oh so patiently for her to come to the door. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was shining into her room. There weren't curtains on the windows, only halfway decent blinds which did nothing to keep out the blaring light of day. He grabbed the door handle, finding it unlocked. Opening the door, the original hybrid saw the Israeli half-breed huddled up in the darkest corner of the room. She looked weak and hungry and scared.

When Ziva saw the man who did this to her a mere week ago, she jumped. Why was he here? He should not be here! She did not know whether to be scared or not, so she hid the fear with sheer anger.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked him in the form of a scream.

Ziva doubted my approach would work. She was far more fearful of him than he ever would be of her. However, she also hated him more than he hated her. She supposed that was a bonus, but Ziva could not be sure.

"Leave!" She added, not wishing to be around him.

Actually, he was the last person Ziva wanted to see right now. She clenched her jaw as she held her knees to her chest. She was just waiting for him to leave as she had said. However, he did not budge. The only move he made was to shut the door.

Klaus could not help but to laugh at Ziva's futile attempts to get him to leave. It was amusing, but ineffective. He was not going anywhere. At least, not without the girl. "You know, love," Klaus started with a sly tone. "You should be happy to see me." Klaus know it was cocky of himself to presume as much, but he enjoyed it. He reveled in the fact that he was indeed Ziva David's sire, and that he could control her, make her comply to his every whim. The hybrid got off on the power trip. Though, there was something else, too. Klaus had begun to care about her, and about what happened to her.

Ziva rolled her eyes in disgust in response to his words. It made her almost uncomfortable to be in the same room as him. She was already confused and irritable without him being added into the mix.

"And why is that?" The Israeli asked as she stood up, crossing her arms.

It was getting harder and harder for her to stand, the lack of blood weakening her body, but not her resolve. She had no idea that she was not only made into this demon creature by him, but sired to him as well. Klaus chuckled at Ziva's witty retort. One thing he actually grew to adore about her was her fire, and it increased as a hybrid.

"Because…" The Original started, whirring over to her with his vampire-given speed. "I am here to save you."

"Ha!" Ziva replied, unable to believe just how pompous this guy was.

Not only did he do this to her, but he swoops in like he's Clark Kent, gearing to save the day. It angered Ziva to no end. However, instead of using up any physical strength that had left and wasting it on him, she fought it with sarcasm.

"My hero." Ziva added, rolling her eyes before sitting back down.

She wished then that he would do her the favor of leaving her alone to rot. Ziva made a mental note that if he did in fact leave, she would be leaving this state at nightfall. However, the brunette did not get so lucky. She groaned when he stayed.

Klaus pursed his lips to the side as he watched the young hybrid slide the wall. She looked sick. He crouched down before her, reaching out to caress her cheek. As much as he enjoyed her remarks, he knew that he had to focus on her well being. She may not think so, and no one might believe it, but the hybrid actually did care. And he wanted her to be well, and more so he wanted her to be with him. "Ziva, please…" Klaus started, pulling his hand back. "Take from me." He then brought his wrist to his mouth, biting into it with his fangs before holding it out for the new hybrid. Ziva looked between his wrist and his eyes, unsure of what to do. It was then when she saw it, a tinge of humanity in his eyes. She knew then what to do. She grabbed him by the arm on either side of the bite mark, bringing it to her mouth. She drank his blood, moaning at the taste. Klaus smiled at his hybrid, letting his free hand caress the back of her head. He loved the feeling of her hair, however he thought he enjoyed her drinking his blood much better. "That's my little fanged wolf." Klaus crooned. And she was indeed his, that he knew for sure. Blood dripped from the corners of Ziva's mouth, down her chin. When she pulled back, the Israeli looked to Klaus, and licked her lips, though she did not get all of it with just one lick. It was then when Ziva did something she thought she would not ever do. "Thank you," She breathed softly to Klaus. Klaus smiled to her gently, caressing her cheek. "You are most welcome." He replied before letting his thumb clean up the blood from her face. Klaus then held his thumb to her lips, letting her lick it clean. He then held out his hands for her to take, standing with her. "Feel better?"

Ziva locked eyes with him, nodding softly as she stood.

"Yes." She breathed before looking to him gently. "Please, get me out of here." She begged him, letting her vulnerability show in the very instant.

Ziva knew she would end up regretting it, eventually. Klaus smiled tenderly, nodding.

"That, love, is exactly what I intend on doing." He replied softly.

He turned to see a chair which was not hit by sun rays.

"Ziva, let's get you over to that chair over there," The male hybrid said, leading her there.

He made sure she was sitting before taking a seat on the bed.

"Tonight we shall go, alright?" Klaus asked her with a softened voice, matching her vulnerability with some of his own. "But first, I must go ask for a couple of favors. Stay here, love."

Following instincts that the sire bond brought about, Ziva did exactly that. She watched as Klaus left and waited in the chair. Eventually, she fell asleep, getting caught up in dreams of the man who made her this way. Meanwhile, Klaus sped to Mystic Falls in search of a certain Bennett witch. He knew that she would be able to help him get exactly what Ziva needed.

"Bonnie!" Klaus exclaimed as he knocked on the door. "I know you're in there, I can hear you walking! I think you might want to let me in!" He added, smirking when Bonnie opened the door. "Hello, little witch." He greeted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked the man who was like a nemesis to her.

"I need a little help… involving a certain stone." Klaus replied, walking in when she invited him.

"I thought we were finished with that moon stone crap?" Bonnie replied, shutting the door.

"Ah, ah. This, dear, is not about the moon stone. It's about this stone." Klaus said, tossing the lapis lazuli ring in her direction, letting her catch it.

"A daylight ring?" Bonnie asked. "Why do you need a daylight ring?"

Klaus chuckled. "It's not for me. It's for my new hybrid. Apparently she's not immune to the sun."

"Oh," Bonnie started, feeling afraid that there was _another _hybrid out there.

Though, she was more afraid of messing with Klaus , so she would make the daylight ring for him.

"Give me a few minutes and it'll be ready."

When Bonnie finished with the ring, he returned to the French Quarter, rushing into Ziva's motel room. He could not help but to smile when he noticed her sleeping. Ziva awoke the moment she heard Klaus shut the door. She rubbed her eyes, noticing that it was almost evening and the sun no longer shined into the room. She then looked to Klaus, tilting her head.

"What do you have there?" The woman questioned, seeing a small box in his hand.

"Well, my little fanged wolf…" Klaus started, walking over to Ziva with a smile. "This is your all-access pass to the daytime." He spoke with much playfulness, having fun with this.

He handed her the box, winking before sitting down on the bed. She looked from the box to Klaus and back to the box, before opening it. She was shocked to say the least.

"A ring?" Ziva asked, looking up at him with widened eyes.

The original nodded, smiling. "It's a daylight ring… the stone, it's lapis lazuli." Klaus started, taking the ring before slipping it on Ziva's right middle finger. He grinned when it fit. "Lovely." The sire remarked, looking up into the new hybrid's eyes.

Ziva could not keep from smiling at the ring. It was gorgeous and elegant. She honestly did not expect any less, coming from Klaus. She bit her bottom lip before looking up to her sire.

"Thank you." Ziva spoke, touching his cheek gently before standing up.

"Shall we be going?" She asked him as she grabbed her duffel bag.

Klaus nodded, standing before walking over to his hybrid. He felt this special attachment to her. Perhaps their sire bond worked both ways? He wondered to himself if that was even possible, then realized he did not really care, seeing as though now he had convinced her to come with him. If only she knew Klaus' master plan to persuade the sired girl to go live with him and his siblings.

"Yes, let's leave." Klaus responded, a hand going to her shoulder. "There's a beautiful home just near the country-side with your name on it." He added, not telling her the crucial detail that he lived there too, along with his brothers and sister.


End file.
